


小巷

by Jabber81



Series: AiEsu [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber81/pseuds/Jabber81
Summary: 美丽喵，pwp一发完，小巷play，下药情节
Series: AiEsu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539712
Kudos: 14





	小巷

艾默里克是个擅长令人为难的男人——虽然纵观整个伊修加德，大概只有埃斯蒂尼安会这样想。当年擅自救下埃斯蒂尼安，和他成为朋友时是这样，而此刻当艾默里克滚烫的身躯倚靠在他身上，头埋在他的肩头时，埃斯蒂尼安再次感到了头疼。  
事情发生在傍晚时分，他结束一天的训练准备睡下，几个神殿骑士跑来向他报告，说总骑士长大人请他过去一趟。埃斯蒂尼安问到底发生了什么，几人面面相觑，说不出所以然来，只道艾默里克大人去参加晚宴时出了点事。等埃斯蒂尼安匆匆赶到贵族宅邸后门口，看见艾默里克若无其事地走出来，还以为是什么恶劣的玩笑，颇为不悦。  
随后在走到埃斯蒂尼安身边的瞬间，上一秒还清醒的眼神突然变得迷茫，身体因站不稳而摇摇晃晃，如果不是埃斯蒂尼安反应及时地抱住他，大概就会直接摔在地上。  
“……埃斯蒂尼安，是你吗？“  
“不然呢？”龙骑士啧了一声，“明明自己有亲卫，还特地叫我来送你回去，真麻烦。”  
艾默里克虚弱地摇摇头：“不要回总部……我没有喝醉。”  
埃斯蒂尼安为他披上斗篷，以此回避路上行人好奇探究的眼神，这才发觉男人的体温高得惊人，脸上也泛起不自然的红晕。他搀扶着艾默里克缓慢前行，感觉到了对方身体无法抑制地颤抖。埃斯蒂尼安对这种情况知之甚少，但隐约察觉到了，他的友人是在宴会上被下了药。伊修加德上层暗流涌动，情况之复杂他也有所耳闻，却向来不屑于了解这些弯弯绕绕的麻烦玩意，而艾默里克显然涉世未深便被牵扯了进去。怀着一丝愧疚的心情，埃斯蒂尼安抓住男人的手臂，想问他需不需要叫医生，却被对方有些湿润却掩饰不住情欲的眼神震住，张了张嘴没说出口。  
“要，要不——在云雾街帮你找个女人？”   
黑发精灵摇摇头。“从小路走，去九宵云舍，”他微喘着说，“呆一晚就好了……陪我，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
*  
下次他再信艾默里克的鬼话就舍身喂龙，埃斯蒂尼安阴着脸想。  
二人顶着皇都的寒风在基础层的大街小巷间穿梭，期间艾默里克一直靠他搀扶，原本只是借力行走却慢慢变了味，整个滚烫的身躯像没了骨头似的依附在他身上。总骑士长似乎饱受煎熬，眉头紧锁不住地喘息，渐渐还能听出一丝哭腔。这样下去不行，埃斯蒂尼安心想，不料艾默里克一个踉跄被绊倒，饶是臂力惊人的龙骑士也没反应过来，两人滚作一块，摔进一旁的小巷里。  
埃斯蒂尼安的后脑勺被嗑得生疼，趴在他身上的艾默里克倒是完好无损，只是无论怎么推，都只是发出意味不明的含糊嗓音，更别提让他自己站起来了。好在这是个人迹罕至的死胡同，即便有好事之徒从巷口探出头来，想看看两个衣冠不整的男人在干什么，也被龙骑士的眼神震慑住而闭嘴离开。  
“喂，你振作一点，我们马上到了。”他拍拍艾默里克已经变得通红的脸颊。  
闻言男人睁开水汽迷蒙的双眼，似乎艰难地理解了他的话，靠进埃斯蒂尼安的怀里，脸埋入他的颈窝深呼吸，开口却只能断断续续地说出几个词来。“抱歉……“我……  
埃斯蒂尼安叹了口气，这回真是摊上了大麻烦。在感受到一个坚硬滚烫的物件正抵着自己，并且不断上下磨蹭有愈演愈烈的趋势时，他严肃地考虑了半分钟是否要把这家伙打晕丢在小巷里，任其自生自灭。显然他做不出这种事，于是又叹了口气。  
“这个人情你给我好好记着了……不，你还是忘了比较好。“  
埃斯蒂尼安艰难地扶着艾默里克爬起来，背靠在墙上，双手伸向艾默里克的下身。总骑士长制服的腰带设计得颇为繁琐，解开它花了不少时间，柔软卷曲的黑发若有若无地蹭着埃斯蒂尼安的下颌，灼热的吐息喷在他颈侧，弄得他有些烦躁，以至于当艾默里克的那根东西弹出来时，遭到了他有些粗暴的对待。趴在他身上的男人闷闷地哼声，性器却终于得到期望已久的触碰而激动得青筋跳动，黏液很快沾了埃斯蒂尼安满手。他强忍着尴尬，回忆自己独自发泄欲望时的动作，模仿着撸动硬挺多时的柱身。  
而等到他弄得手又酸又疼时，才发现问题的所在。艾默里克的性器在他手里愈发坚硬，已经涨得紫红却迟迟没有迎来发泄的迹象。肩头已经被难耐的泪水打湿，他只得抱着男人艰难地转了个身，已经失去神智的总骑士长软绵绵地靠在墙上。他在艾默里克身前跪地，闭眼做了两秒心理准备，随后张开嘴，含住了性器的前端。艾默里克似乎受到了极大的冲击，身躯狠狠颤抖，眼神恢复一丝清明后想要将他推开，被他吸得浑身无力。  
“老实一点，我也没有别的办法……为了你自己着想，就当做了场梦吧。“  
埃斯蒂尼安一面抱怨着一面小心翼翼收起牙齿，吞吃柱身的同时用舌头舔舐，一手试探着揉弄底下的两颗睾丸。只在无心中听同僚们提到过这种技巧，当时不屑一顾的他既没有亲身体会，更没有观摩过他人的操作。好在艾默里克的反应看上去没有抱过女人，或是此刻根本没空嫌弃他的技术。一时间小巷里只剩埃斯蒂尼安舔吃性器发出的啧啧水声，他闭上眼企图逃避这个声音，专心于加快艾默里克的高潮，却猝不及防地被揪住头发，毫不留情地向那根性器上按去。  
还未能发出抗议的声音，埃斯蒂尼安的喉咙深处便被抵住，随后不住地朝那里顶弄蹂躏，弄得他想干呕却连喘气的机会都没有。濒临窒息边缘令他的大脑一片空白。在埃斯蒂尼安以为自己快要被好友活生生插到断气前，粗暴的动作终于停下了，随后他还没来得及思考，身体比大脑更快一步后退离开，却还是晚了一步。积蓄已久的精液喷涌而出，落在被揪得乱七八糟的银发上，脸颊上，更多的则沾满了他的口腔，在他反应过来前，喉咙已经咕咚一声将它们咽进了肚子。  
“喂，你……”  
埃斯蒂尼安的怒火无从放置。除了被这一连串的动作震惊得说不出话，还有艾默里克望着他的眼神。他看上去已经恢复了些许理智，居高临下地看着他，泛红的眼角还残留着没擦干的泪水。那双美丽的，曾令埃斯蒂尼安联想起故乡的天空和湖泊的双眼，此刻却因处于阴影中而变得晦暗，饱含着不可言说的情欲。  
在埃斯蒂尼安仍在恍惚时，艾默里克的手掌温柔抚上他的脸颊，将那些滴落的精液一一揩去。像不由自主被吸引而去一般，沾满体液的手指在埃斯蒂尼安唇边磨蹭片刻，探入温暖的口腔，没有顾虑当事者的意愿便在里头搅动起来。舌头被双指夹住反复亵玩，就连刚刚遭到蹂躏的喉咙也有再一次被入侵的趋势。而此前为艾默里克口交时，他下意识没有去在意的那股腥膻味此刻已经无法忽视，然而被如此浓烈的男性气息侵犯竟没有让他感到不适，或许听着口腔被玩弄发出的水声，脑海里反复回荡“是艾默里克的东西，要好好吃下去”，埃斯蒂尼安便魔怔了似的乖乖张着嘴，任凭涎液不受控地自口边流下。  
泪眼朦胧间他看到艾默里克低下头来，捧着他的脸亲吻舔舐。——见鬼，这家伙舔自己的精液不觉得膈应吗？但很快他无暇再想这些乱七八糟的事，因为他的挚友含住了他通红肿胀的嘴唇，一面吮吸一面把舌头伸进来，代替手指继续在口腔里作乱。艾默里克疯了，要么就是他自己疯了，埃斯蒂尼安瞪大眼睛看着眼前长而卷曲的漂亮睫毛心想。因为鬼使神差地，他也伸出了舌头作为回应，换来更卖力的亲吻。  
“我好高兴，埃斯蒂尼安，”总骑士长没能撑住太久，气喘吁吁地同他的唇分离开来，凝视着埃斯蒂尼安的双眼神智未清却亮得吓人，“我好高兴今晚是你。”  
“废话，因为是你喊我来的……唔！”  
了不起的龙骑士难得慌乱的一刻只被他的挚友目睹，而这位挚友正是罪魁祸首。埃斯蒂尼安被玩弄得晕乎乎，不经意间腰带已经被解开，很快腰际和大腿也暴露在冰冷的空气中。他挣扎起来，却没想到被强硬的力道压制住，沾满各种液体的手伸到他的后方，在股间摸索。见鬼，十二神在上，哈罗妮保佑，艾默里克想干什么已经不言而喻，要不还是打晕他吧——埃斯蒂尼安再次考虑起来。然而听到挚友带着哭腔的恳求时，他再次心软了。  
黑发精灵紧紧搂住他，头埋在他肩上，像大型犬科动物那样在他颈间摩挲。“请你帮帮我，一次就好——只有你在我身边了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安咬牙切齿地拍掉在身后捣乱的手，站起身趴到墙上，闭上眼发誓要让艾默里克醒来后付出代价。“磨磨唧唧的，这种事还是别交给醉鬼来做。”说完自己扒开被摸得湿漉漉一片的臀瓣，找到那个从未被开发过的入口，拉开紧闭的括约肌艰难插入。  
容纳异物的感觉不算太好，但抱着早死早超生的想法，他只管粗暴地往自己的身体里加入手指，强忍羞耻而咬紧嘴唇。但落在身后欣赏这一幕的艾默里克眼里，便是男人翘起屁股来，双手扒开总是忍不住一张一合的穴口，露出被摩擦得艳红的肠肉，引诱他伸出手，让那处已经被填得很满的肉穴包裹住他的手指。埃斯蒂尼安刚想出声呵斥，却不知被按到了什么开关，牙关松开泄露出一声闷哼。  
“硬得起来就快点做，不然就回去洗冷水澡。”  
原本艾默里克有些欲言又止，被不解风情的家伙不耐烦地瞪了一眼，顿时也没了温柔对待他的念头。重新精神抖擞起来的性器抵住穴口，下一刻就贯穿了他，没有得到充分扩张的甬道生涩得发疼，埃斯蒂尼安眼前一阵发黑。仿佛预料到他会立刻挣扎起来，试图摆脱这根打入后穴的坚硬楔子，艾默里克钳住他的双臂将他按在墙上，令他无法动弹，只能保持这个姿势接受无情的挺入。  
更糟糕的是，艾默里克似乎找到了他的敏感点，还坏心眼地反复小幅度顶弄，爽得他忍不住仰起头叫出声，下身甚至没有经过抚慰就有射精的趋势。在艾默里克咬上他的耳尖，一手从他的衣服下摆伸进去揉捏他的胸肌时，埃斯蒂尼安终于高潮了，微凉的液体流得腿间满是。艾默里克捂住他的嘴，防止他在持续射精的过程中忍不住浪叫，同时在他耳边低声夸奖他，赞美他的身体既漂亮又敏感，说不定天生适合被男人操。埃斯蒂尼安连反驳的力气都没有，全身倚靠在墙上和男人扶着他腰际的手。  
精灵的听力极佳，远处走近的脚步声在两人耳中清晰可闻。还沉浸在高潮余韵中的银发男人浑身一震，撑起身体转过来，已经无力得软绵绵的手指帮艾默里克披好斗篷，扯过兜帽努力遮住他的脸。  
“不管发生什么，你都别往外面看。”他压着沙哑的嗓子警告道。  
艾默里克看着好友紧张盯着巷口，俨然如同头顶竖起另一双尖尖耳朵，心里叹了口气，最终还是没有告诉埃斯蒂尼安他此刻的模样。衣冠不整显然一副被蹂躏过的样子，颈间有他刻意留下的咬痕，嘴唇也被亲得红肿泛着水光，而那双眼睛，假如从前发起火来姑且称得上吓人，那么现在眼角通红泪水未干的模样也只会让人更想要疼爱罢了。  
总骑士长紧紧抱住他，轻轻拍着他的后背安慰他说不会有事，没有人会看到的，一面下身继续在这具身体里进出。刚刚才被插到高潮的肉穴又被捅开，埃斯蒂尼安很快无法思考周遭的事物了。他攀住好友的肩膀，熟悉的冰蓝色耳坠在眼前摇晃，被一时温情的氛围所蛊惑般张嘴咬了上去。艾默里克的身体停住片刻，又开始更加凶狠的顶弄。没有人知道巷外的脚步声是何时离去的，只是当埃斯蒂尼安被毫不留情地射在身体深处，被强迫着高潮的同时，他察觉了此前一直没有想到的疑问。  
艾默里克是什么时候恢复神智的？他一边思考，一边趴在好友的怀里，嗅着熟悉到令人安心的气息失去了意识。


End file.
